Etéreo
by Body Toxic
Summary: Deja que lo repita: el mundo no está a tus pies, y con 'el mundo' me refiero a ella. ¿Es así, no? Ella es tu mundo, mas no la tratas como tal. Se está alejando, puedes verla avanzar sin ti. Debes detenerla, o dejarla partir.


**_Vengo con éste one-shot super corto. Siempre quise escribir algo triste, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad, o mejor dicho no eran lo que esperaba y terminaba botándolo._**  
 ** _¡Pero a lo que vamos! Todo sera narrado en segunda persona — Mi primera vez escribiendo así (?)— , si a alguien le molesta o incomoda, le recomiendo no leer (?)_**

* * *

"Supongo que este es el final"

Tienes cientos de palabras que decir, quieres decirle que la amas, que no te deje, que harás las cosas mejor, pero guardas silencio. Has repetido decenas de veces aquellas palabras, ella no las creerá, aunque posiblemente te sonreirá y asentirá mirandote con ojos tristes; no puedes volver a ver esa mirada, debes dejarla ir.

Ella te mira en silencio, aguardando una respuesta. Su labio inferior está atrapado entre sus dientes blancos que tantas sonrisas te han dado; está soportando las lágrimas.  
Rehuyes su mirada cual cobarde, te preguntas si ella sabrá el dolor que sientes al dejarla ir, pero en tu mente también aparece el oscuro pensamiento de que en su razonamiento, ella ya no te importa más. Y no puedes culparla, tus acciones son las causantes de cualquier pensamiento que habite en ella.

"Di algo, por favor"

¿Qué puedes decir? Esto no debería estar pasando, no en un día tan hermoso como el que espera tras la puerta. Tendría que ser una tarde nublada, donde ningún pájaro se atreviera a cantar, al menos el día sería tan miserable como tú.

"Te amo"

Te sientes la persona más desgraciada al decirlo, pareces la víctima y no es así. Pero no retractas tus palabras, ni te atreves a mirarla.

"Debes mentir mejor"

Oh, tu orgullo se siente herido. Levantas el rostro, tu ceño fruncido habla por ti.

"No estoy mintiendo"

Ella niega lentamente, suspira cerrando los parpados por breves segundos y nuevamente los orbes azules bailan sobre ti.

"Es difícil creerte"

"Créeme, yo te amo"

Tu voz es más tersa, buscas casi con desesperación que crea en ti. ¡Qué importan los errores del pasado! Tú la amas como jamás has amado antes.

"Te creo, pero... el amor no es suficiente"

El tono que ella usa al final está empapado de duda, no creen en ti, pero finge que lo hace, y eso te destroza aún más. Esa pizca de desesperación se desvanece rápidamente de tu ser, ya no importa más.

"Al parecer no"

Tus emociones cambiaron, y el tono también. La decepción se hace presente en ti y se mezcla rápidamente con el enojo. Vivieron meses maravillosos, pasaron noches interminables profesando su amor. ¡Tantos detalles, palabras, poemas, caricias! Y ella parece no importarle más.  
El ambiente se vuelve tenso, incomodo, como cualquier otra ruptura. Ella acomoda su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja, tú solías hacerlo por ella. Pensar aquello te hace mal, imaginar que ya no serás tú quien disfrute sus sonrisas, quien se maraville con el hermoso sonido que provoca su risa, quien bese sus labios y se pierda por cada tramo de su piel.

"Debo irme, Arisa me espera"

Te limitas a asentir en silencio. Ella te sonríe por ultima vez y gira caminando directamente a la puerta. Observas su espalda y tus pies reaccionan tan rápido que ya te encuentras sujetando con firmeza su brazo. Voltea para mirarte y notas lagrimas surcando sus bellos ojos, una a una se derraman por sus mejillas.

"No tengo fuerzas para esto, déjame ir"

Aún si la suplica es cierta, tú no lo haces. Envuelves su cuerpo con ternura y juntas tu rostro al de ella, sus frentes se encuentran y te das cuenta de lo idiota que has sido.

"No puedo hacerlo"

Con ansiedad buscas sus labios para besarla con todo el amor que posees, ella no rechaza el acercamiento, al contrario, corresponde tu beso con ternura. Llevas tus manos hasta sus mejillas y limpias cada una de las lagrimas acentuadas en su piel, todo mientras sus labios permanecen en constante movimiento. Quisieras que el tiempo se detuviera, que pasaras la eternidad por siempre a su lado, sin embargo no es posible. Sus bocas se separan después de un tiempo, la agitación está presente, quisieron extender el beso lo más posible que su cuerpo ahora les exige oxigeno.

"Eli, te amo"

Tu garganta duele, el dolor se acumula a pasos agigantados.

"También te amo"

Ella todavía llora, pero su tono es tranquilo. Deshace el agarre que mantenías en su rostro y se aparta por completo de ti.

"Adiós"

Te niegas a responder su despedida, para ti no es un adiós. La ves salir por la puerta, escuchas sus pasos alejarse y te das cuenta de que nunca volverás a verla, si lo haces será del brazo de alguien más y lo único que podrás hacer será apartar la mirada.

* * *

 _ **Y eso fue todo ; ; ¿Qué tal? En realidad esto lo escribí para una pareja en especial, pero al final creí que lo más apropiado era imaginarlo con su u's favorita (?)**_  
 _ **Espero sus reacciones o cualquier cosa que deseen compartir.**_


End file.
